


Trixie Espinoza; A speculation in 500 words or less.

by CJ_R



Series: Essays [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_R/pseuds/CJ_R
Summary: A short speculation about Trixie's potential importance within the larger plot ofLucifer.





	Trixie Espinoza; A speculation in 500 words or less.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This essay originally appeared on my Tumblr page under the same title. I'm putting it up here on AO3 for archival purposes. This was an experiment to see if I could write something under 500 words. I succeeded! Please enjoy!

My husband: “So, if Chloe is a miracle who’s conception was ensured by God, doesn’t that end up drawing parallels to the Immaculate Conception? Which would make Trixie the Christ figure.”

Me: “Not sure they’re trying to lean that hard on purely Christian sources, but…huh.” 

My husband: “What?”

Me: “Well, the very first time we’re introduced to Trixie, there’s an argument for divine intervention. Lucifer has no intention of going inside the school until he sees a woman (very much out of place with how she’s dressed) walking into the building and follows her. Except that he gets inside and there’s no sign of the woman and he ends up sitting right next to Trixie.

My husband: “So, if God actually does have a plan - “

Me: “That’s a whole different discussion.”

My husband: “Fair. But maybe Lucifer’s actually meant to be a support figure for Trixie and has to be whipped into shape in order to serve that purpose?”

Me: “You mean why not kill two birds with one stone? Get Trixie ready for whatever her grand Purpose might be while also offering an olive branch to his son?”

My husband: “Not to mention she’s a lot more like Lucifer than Dan.”

Me: “True enough.”

My husband: “And she IS the best character on the show.”

Me: “You just want a spin-off series about Trixie.”

My husband: “Yes!”

Me: Well, in the context of this show, maybe Trixie’s got something important to do? The exact right person at the exact right time to make a very specific choice?”

My husband: “Well, she’ll be approximately twelve years old in season five. Isn’t that the age the whole water into wine thing at the party happened?”

Me: “If so, something tells me Lucifer and Chloe are gonna be pissed…”


End file.
